1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window bar locks and more particularly pertains to a new truck sliding window locking system for preventing unauthorized opening of a vehicular sliding window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window bar locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, window bar locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,346; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,513; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,461; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,233; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,001.
In these respects, the truck sliding window locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized opening of a vehicular sliding window.